Evidencias de 24 horas
by zirahuen90
Summary: Son dos historias separadas de esta pareja, de los tres años, son ideas cortas de como se pudieron dar las cosas entre ellos.
1. ESA NOCHE

¿Me podrás dejar en mi balcón? No quiero entrar por la puerta, es que no quiero ver a mis padres

Como tú quieras, de todas formas en la mañana te buscarán

Eso me dará tiempo para descansar y ver cómo explicarles

Lo que tú digas

Había sido una noche bastante larga

Servida

Gracias

Mmm

¿Te burlaras de mi verdad?

Tenlo por seguro que sí, pero hoy no, será a partir de mañana

Me lo merezco, fui tremendamente idiota

Y al verla como se dirigía hacia su habitación noto que estaba lesionada de su tobillo y decidió que solo por esa ocasión haría una pequeña tregua, y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera esa noche… o al menos se excusó con esos motivos, para justificar el querer ayudarla.

Te acompaño, no sobrevivirás a ti misma

Jajaja, tan patética me veo

Un poco, vamos

Mientras le pidió que se recostara, se dirigió a su baño, abrió las llaves para prepararle un baño, y seguido de eso tomo algunos ungüentos y vendas para poder curarla

¿Dónde están tus medicamentos?

Tercer cajón de abajo hacia arriba del mueble que tienes a tu derecha, el grande

Está bien

Tomo las cosas que necesitaba y salió de su baño

Báñate primero, das asco "sobre todo no quiero olerlo a él ni a nadie en ti"

Si está bien

¿puedes sola?

Jaja claro, son solo unos pasos además aunque no pueda, tu no vas a entrar conmigo a la ducha ¿o sí?

Claro que no sabía bien que responder, su cerebro estaba vuelto loco tratando de ser lo más condescendiente posible con ella sin lamentarse, pero no lo dominaba, acto seguido, un muy ruborizado hombre que no encontró una respuesta adecuada sin herirla, solo la observaba desde la salida del baño.

…

Jaja debes disculparme no debí preguntarte eso, además estas siendo amable y eso no pasa a diario, en seguida vuelvo

Tomo un par de minutos el que se duchara, para él fueron eternos, decidió ir mientras por algo rápido de comer en lo que ella se preparaba, algo de fruta estaría bien. Pasaron los minutos y al volver ella ya estaba recostada y casi a punto de dormir

¿no comiste nada cierto?

Pensé que no regresarías, disculpa

Dije que lo haría

Cierto, y no no comí nada, pero precisamente no tengo hambre, estoy cansada

Bueno dejare la fruta aquí por si la quieres tomar… déjame ver tu tobillo y será todo, podrás descansar

Está bien, gracias

No quería estar cerca de ella, sentía hervir la sangre por todo lo acontecido y por ella, no quería tocarla, le tenía miedo a todo lo que en ese momento el sentía pues sabía que era el cuerpo de ella, pero lo hizo era necesario. Y sin mucha sorpresa y como lo imagino, no un poco mejor, y pese a que solo era su pie y pese al estado en el que se encontraba, era una piel suave, y saliendo con trabajos de su trance, continuó

Esta inflamado, solo fue un mal paso

¿solo uno? Jajaja

Hablo del tobillo

Yo hablaba de todo en general

Por el momento no es necesario que hables sino quieres, de verdad

Sí, creo que es mejor…

La operación es simple, colocar el bálsamo, un vendaje y vámonos de aquí, o al menos eso se repetía constantemente. Pero le resultaba un poco difícil pues al masajear ese pie, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, y en lo bien que se sentía estando con ella, en silencio, sin nada más que decir.

Listo, terminé

Gracias nuevamente

No tienes por que

Si, si tengo, porque pese a todo no has dicho una sola palabra, te lo tengo que reconocer

No soy quien para criticar tus acciones, por el contrario que bueno que por fin lo dejaste

Confío en que así sea… ¿te puedo pedir un último favor?

Dime

Podrás esperar a que me quede dormida, es que no quiero estar sola

Pensé que pedirías la muerte de todas las personas que te han molestado

Jaja, no, me temo que hoy no será así, solo quiero tu compañía ¿se puede?

Ni hablar

Y se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba en ese momento sentado, para acercarse una silla que tenía a unos metros pero fue interrumpido

¿Qué haces?

Pues esperaré sentado ¿o de pie?

Jaja no, regresa aquí conmigo ¿se podrá? Tranquilo no tengo ánimos de acosar a nadie, solo quiero sentir tu compañía a mi lado, además acosarte estaría mal para una anfitriona de mi talla, ¿no crees?

Y sin muchos ánimos de concretar la acción, se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, y acomodando la almohada de su lado, se sentó junto a ella, noto que su cama era muy similar a la de él, mismas medidas, y misma ubicación, pero había algo diferente… ¿las sabanas?¿el aroma?¿ella?... se sentía nervioso, bajo un poco su mano para tocar esas sabanas, suaves también, era diferente todo, volteo al techo y la nítida luz de la lámpara le provocaban todo en conjunto un cierto confort… lo tenía pocas veces… estaba cómodo y ahí lo estaba… con ella

¿Vegeta?

¿mmm?

¿Qué tanto miras?

¿Cómo sabes que estoy mirando?

Escucho tu cabello en la almohada moverse

Nada en especial

Si te quedas, como pago a la hospitalidad que te hemos brindado y claro después de que terminen con los androides… ¿me podrías enseñar un par de golpes?

Jajaja, tal vez

Cuando quieres puedes ser agradable

¿De qué hablas?, si yo soy como dicen ustedes …mmm…GENIAL

Jajaja está bien, no te voy a contradecir

En fin

Y pasado un tiempo el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, para esto un más relajado Vegeta solo se dedicaba a meditar, no entendía a la perfección el cómo estar esa noche con aquella humana podía resultarle tan cómodo pese a todas las discusiones y formas de ser de ambos, pensó primero en su entrenamiento, en lo mucho que le faltaba, trato de imaginar que haría mañana, y después se preguntó qué haría su padre en esta situación, ¿acaso en el infierno podría observarlo? ¿O fue perdonado? ¿Acaso está en el paraíso? Con ironía si lo viera estaría rabiando porque su único hijo por el que sentía un poco de orgullo, estaba tirado en una cama sin hacer más que cuidar a una humana.. Esa humana… es decir Bulma…pensaba nuevamente en ella… casi se quedaba dormido y nuevamente decidió romper el silencio

¿Duermes?

Eso intento… no puedo

He notado que los humanos son muy expresivos… de los planetas en los que he estado ustedes son peculiarmente expresivos… es decir mírate… a simple vista pareciera que no te afectan cosas sentimentales pero… en este instante, pareciera como si fueras a morir… no entiendo por qué son así

Jajaja eso responde a mi pregunta de cuan patética me veo…pues…

Y en un movimiento que no se esperaba Vegeta, Bulma decidió ponerse boca arriba para poder girar su mirada cuando le explicara… eso nuevamente incomodo al huésped haciéndolo desear haber cerrado su gran boca

No es nec…

No te preocupes… es para explicarte mejor…

Mmm

No sé, creó que ya es precargado al igual que ustedes y que todas las formas de vida que existen en este universo… todos tenemos alguna característica… y la de los humanos no es la fuerza, y mucho menos la inteligencia, a pesar de que yo me considere una de las mejores mentes de mi época y eso te lo digo porque los hemos conocido a ustedes y gracias a eso he conocido el espacio… y ni con toda la tecnología que tenemos hasta ahora hubiéramos sido capaces de lograrlo sin la ayuda de ustedes… los extraterrestres

De nada

Mmm… volviendo al punto… nuestra principal característica entonces es la de ser emocionales ya sea para bien o para mal, esa es nuestra característica, lo que nos motiva a hacer las cosas, habrá excepciones, personas que no se dejen llevar por las emociones o sentimientos que tienen, pero no la mayoría de los terrestres como nos llamas… nuestra bendición y castigo es ser emocionales…

Pues que tonta característica si lo analizas bien, si no hay fuerza e inteligencia para sobrevivir… ¿con que te proteges?

Buena pregunta

En una confrontación tienes más desventajas el ser emocional que no serlo

Te equivocas Vegeta

¿Por qué lo dices?

Sé que no te agrada Goku pero lo pondré de ejemplo

Mmm

Veras a Goku lo conozco desde que éramos niños, y sé que no tiene las mejores ideas… así es su forma de ser, pero en cambio tiene una gran fuerza… pero a diferencia tuya, él fue criado por humanos y ha convivido con ellos, eso lo hizo sensible y similar a nosotros, igual a que pensara de la misma forma que un humano y combinado con su fuerza, el resultado es…

Un tonto con mucha fuerza

¡oye!

Disculpa, te interrumpí

Recuerda la tregua

Está bien

Lo que te quiero decir es que el siempre usa sus sentimientos para pelear, siente alegría por tener oponentes tan fuertes como el, siente coraje cuando alguien de los suyos se encuentra en peligro y también siente tristeza y furia si pierde a algún ser querido… utiliza a sus sentimientos como motor para su lucha… en resumen depende de cómo los manejes aquí en este planeta los sentimientos pueden ser una ventaja o desventaja… y si te sirve de algo y por lo que nos platicó Gohan el hijo de Goku, son esos mismos sentimientos los que le ayudaron a él en su transformación

….

Sin palabras, así se quedó el joven príncipe al escuchar lo que le había dicho la mujer terrícola, sentimientos… estaba claro que el los tenia, pero desde pequeño le enseñaron que era mejor reprimirlos, además si comparaba la manera en que vivió antes de llegar a la tierra, si hubiese permitido tan solo mostrar un poco de esas emociones de niño, adolescente o ahora en su vida adulta, no hubiera durado más que un par de horas… el no… en ese entonces… pero ¿ahora? Ya no estaba con freezer… ni con su padre... ¿si él hubiera nacido en ese planeta como seria?... de repente sintió abrumada su cabeza por tantas ideas inconclusas… solo pudo emitir un sonido, lo que Bulma interpreto como un suspiro

Somos complicados ¿verdad?

Si te refieres a todos ustedes los terrícolas... si… piensan demasiado las cosas…sus emociones son más importantes…

¿Cómo eran contigo tus papas Vegeta?

Y al decir esto volteo a verlo, casi pudo jurar que le llego el aliento tibio de aquella mujer, la observo una fracción de segundo y aunque era poca luz, de igual forma casi juraba que se pudo ver en sus ojos color mar, sintió que el corazón se le saldría nuevamente por la boca, pero hizo uso de toda su voluntad para cambiar la mirada y enfocarse en su pregunta

Mis padres…

Si

Veras… es muy difícil de describirlos, a decir verdad yo no tengo recuerdos de haber estado con mi madre, dicen que como reina y guerrera era implacable… y como madre supongo que también

¿supones?

Sí, mi padre jamás me platico sobre ella, y lo que escuchaba de los demás es que había sido un ejemplo para las demás mujeres de mi planeta mi madre, y que yo debía de honrar esa memoria con una esposa igualmente de ejemplar… pero como ya es sabido las mujeres de mi raza ya no existen…

Bueno y si es de otra raza, es decir mira a Goku

Ja

Exclamo con sarcasmo e hizo que Bulma volteara a mirarlo

Yo no puedo hacer eso Bulma, quedarme así como así con alguien y tener descendencia y ya

Pero no la conoces

¿a quién?

A su esposa de Goku

No quiero ni necesito conocerla para saber que no es digna de alguien de nuestra raza

Recuerdo que cuando éramos adolescentes, la esposa de Goku era la única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para pelear con todos los que ahora somos amigos… bueno excluyéndome a mi claro

Todos débiles

Si pero de los débiles como tú les dices, es la más fuerte entre las mujeres

Mmm ya veo, y su carácter

Mmm me parece que podría considerarse fuerte

Mmm… pues aun así no me interesa, hace mucho tiempo que descarte esa idea Bulma

Entiendo

Bulma no esperaba que siguiera el con la plática pero al parecer Vegeta había entrado en una especie de trance o confianza que le permitió hablar más con ella

No está en mis prioridades es todo

Ya veo

Si estas mal

Jaja ¿ahora por qué lo dices?

Ni siquiera me contradijiste

Si, hoy no estoy en mi realidad… bueno y de tu papa… a él si lo recuerdas ¿Cómo era?

Alto mucho más alto que yo ahora, una barba y su capa por lo general era lo que alcanzaba a ver cuándo niño

Ohhh

Él era... estricto conmigo a decir verdad esa cercanía que ustedes tienen con sus hijos, en mi planeta no la había o mínimo no frente al rey… siempre me hablo de lo poderosos que éramos dentro y fuera de combate, de todas las expectativas que tenia de su reino y de mi… de como tendría que ser yo en cuanto tomara el mando del reino… de lo que haría, de cuales serían mis metas... pero nunca demostró otra cosa, o se aproximó a mi… en una ocasión tomo mi hombro "bien hecho Vegeta, sigue así" y eso fue todo

Bulma luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y escuchándolo pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil

¿Conoces los abrazos?

No y no te moles…

Tal vez porque era ella la que necesitaba esa clase de contacto esa noche, tal vez porque de cierta forma sintió compasión o ternura al escuchar su relato de su invitado o un impulso simplemente pero lo hizo, se giró por completo hacia el quedando más cerca y acto seguido, le tendió un brazo sobre el estómago de él, y su cabeza la descanso cerca de su hombro de igual forma… si, lo estaba abrazando

Completamente fuera de sí Vegeta se desconectó en ese momento, sintió que los colores le cambiaban en todo su cuerpo, quiso gritarle a la mujer, pero no lo hizo, quiso quitársela de encima, pero tampoco lo hizo y pensó en abandonar inmediatamente la habitación pero tampoco lo logro… y por último y el pensamiento más cuerdo al que se quería aferrar era el de hacer explotar ese planeta en segundos con todo y la mujer ahí y escapar de una vez de toda esa locura olvidando todo y dirigiéndose a la nada… pero ni un centímetro de el obedeció a esa idea. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, no lo entendía, pero una voz, la de la mujer lo volvió a regresar de su trance.

Ahora lo sabes

….

No necesitas decir algo, solo permanezcamos así

….

No tengo la más remota idea de lo que te haya sucedido y tampoco te volveré a juzgar y no tengo el derecho tampoco… pero mientras estés aquí, cuenta conmigo Vegeta

Ese comentario hizo que Vegeta se quedara aún más paralizado, ahora entendía la fuerza que tenían sus palabras para con los mismos de su especie… si algún enemigo entrara a esa habitación, ese sería el momento perfecto para acabar con el sin ningún problema… pero tuvo que nuevamente poner su mayor esfuerzo y regresar en si para poder articular alguna palabra, se había perdido en toda esa palabrería ya no sabía si era el salvador o el salvado… solo pudo reaccionar de una forma... levanto un poco su brazo para rodearla y con el otro alcanzo a cubrir el brazo que la rodeaba… no sabía que más hacer, si estaba bien o mal no lo sabía y por primera vez en todo ese día se sintió como un humano, pensándosela demasiado para con ella…

"ya vi por qué no son fuertes y mucho menos inteligentes"

Eso pensó… y después lo único que pudo articular fue un simple

Gracias

Ella por su lado, se sorprendió mucho de cómo reaccionó Vegeta, el abrazo, la cercanía y la honestidad para con ella… trato de no hacerlo notar en primer lugar porque de hacerlo el acabaría yéndose asustado y ella no quería quedarse sola o lloraría toda la noche y en segundo lugar porque estaba cansada por todos esos días y ya no quería llorar… el cansancio la venció y al pensar en todo eso entro por fin en un pacífico y profundo sueño, protegida por él. Y entre sueños pudo escuchar un comentario y lo único con lo que pudo responder fue con un intento de risa

Tú le dices de esto que está pasando a alguien y yo te mato

…

Al ver Vegeta que por fin se había dormido Bulma y con una sonrisa, fue que lo noto, era agradable esa humana, físicamente fuerte le quedo claro esa noche a Vegeta que no lo era, si brillante para los de su clase, y aunque no había mucha luz, era bella, vio su rostro, toco su brazo y su mano, también suave… era bella se lo volvió a repetir

"¿Qué me estás haciendo mujer?"

Pensó en una voz muy baja a tono de susurro, pero no encontró respuesta, acto seguido emitió otra vez lo que parecía ser un suspiro y también se entregó a un profundo y relajante sueño, y mientras caía en trance, no dejaba de sentirse bien, en paz, por unos minutos llego a pensar que si en ese instante se acababa el mundo moriría en paz y ¿Por qué no? feliz, después no hubo más que un par de personas durmiendo tranquila y plácidamente como muchos terrestres en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue ella pues tenía hambre, pero era muy temprano pues aun no distinguía bien las formas, pero noto que abrazaba a alguien y recordó todo en ese momento, trato de no hacer ruido pues sintió pánico de no saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero por otro lado estaba cómoda así que decidió cerrar los ojos nuevamente, solo que antes de eso volteo hacia abajo y pudo acariciar muy suavemente la mano del que la abrazaba y observo su cara mientras lo hacía, no era tan desagradable si se le veía dormido… era como cualquier humano así de cerca… y su aliento tibio tampoco le desagrado, se sintió cómoda… después de eso volvió a cerrar los ojos y decidió dormir nuevamente hasta que el sol despertara completamente con ella…

"no eres tan malo Vegeta"

Eso pensó y volvió a su sueño.

El primero en abandonar la habitación fue el, sin escándalos y por la ventana, primero a darse una ducha y después a comer algo, pero sin entrevistas y esquivando a los padres… desde ese entonces las vidas para ambos dejarían de ser tan distantes.

Ella la noche anterior había perdido toda una época de amor juvenil, de sueños adolescentes inconclusos y a su amante de tiempo atrás, pero la mujer que despertaba ese día no se sintió triste por la adolescente ni por la niña, por el contrario la mujer quería saber que podía lograr con toda esa experiencia adquirida, tal vez ahora si la pareja que siempre añoro por tanto tiempo.

Y él esa noche perdió un miedo ya viejo, pero dejo pasar a nuevas emociones que creía perdidas, se sentía relajado y motivado ese día, tal vez lograría sus metas, tal vez si se podría convertir en lo que tanto quería, y tal vez lograría un poco más.

Sobra decir lo que paso atrás esa noche, o que circunstancias los obligaron a ambos terminar juntos esa noche, lo cierto es que esa noche ambos perdieron y ganaron algo, de por vida.


	2. SOLO ESCUCHA

Sabes? Su carácter no es fácil, de pequeña solía discutir mucho con nosotros, siempre ha sido así, queriendo ganar todas las discusiones, demostrando siempre que sabe más que todos, orgullosa de sí misma

Mmm

Hubo una ocasión en que aposto con todos los trabajadores y mis investigadores a que podía armar un motor eléctrico para unos prototipos que se estaban haciendo en ese momento, y lo armaría por su cuenta contra el mejor técnico que tenía en ese momento bajo mi mando y… disculpa, ¿me puedes pasar la llave de la izquierda?

Aquí esta

Gracias, ¿en que estaba? Ah sí, pues todos se dejaron llevar y consintieron el juego de la pequeña niña, y no es porque sea mi hija ni nada por el estilo, pero en resumidas cuentas, ella logró terminarlo antes que su oponente, fue un trabajo impecable y gano obviamente la apuesta

Y eso que tiene que ver con…

Es que aún no termino muchacho, veras pasaron unos días y como ambos motores habían quedado listos, se utilizaron para las pruebas, pero todo termino mal para uno de estos, pues el auto en el que se utilizó el motor que ella había construido tuvo un accidente que casi resulto en la muerte del conductor, hubo varios lesionados, y al enterarme de que era el motor que ella había construido, la habíamos vetado por completo del área de innovación, en sí de toda la compañía, eso la deprimió mucho

….

Y cabe destacar que nunca me he comportado de una manera agresiva ni nada por el estilo, incluyendo ese día, pero ella pudo verlo en mis ojos y comportamiento, que me habían molestado todas sus acciones, que me había defraudado.

¿Y realmente fue la responsable?

No, de hecho fue mi mano derecha el responsable, pero al verse en riesgo de ganar desprestigio le echo la culpa a ella, y yo cometí el error de desconfiar de ella y creer en el

Mmm

Después de eso cambio un poco, ¡jaja! Su nivel de confianza claramente no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, y lo competitiva tampoco se le ha quitado… el ser condescendiente y permisivo se ha vuelto también parte de su personalidad… tablero 43 hijo, a tu izquierda…

Hmmm, aquí tiene

Ah sí, pues como decirlo, es una ventaja que ahora sea prudente al momento de tomar decisiones, no lo hace a la ligera, a pesar de sepa que va a ganar o inclusive a perder, analiza todo, y después da el paso y si le fallan los cálculos con algo o alguien, pero si le ve potencial, vuelve a iniciar una segunda o inclusive tercera vez, ya no se deprime como en aquellos tiempos… y si resulta en todo un éxito pues… la has visto, es capaz de superarte en ego…

Yo únicamente le pregunte si ya tenían listos mis trajes pues me tengo que ir…

Sé que Bulma estaba a cargo de mejorarlos, y sé que no se hablan

¡Ahhh!

No me meteré muchacho, pero acércate a ella, pienso que si te dijo que los tendría listos para hoy así será pero desconozco totalmente la situación de ambos, dale una oportunidad… no es un monstruo del espacio, como con los que acostumbras pelear… nosotros preferimos hablar para solucionar los problemas que podamos tener pues muy fuertes físicamente no lo somos, y las armas que tenemos hieren a muchas personas, por eso es necesario tratar de hablar primero

Ahh yo no dije nada de eso… ¡Son tonterías humanas!

Bueno yo solo quería que nos conocieras un poco más en especial a ella... por las circunstancias… que bueno… tu sabes…

¡Ah, está bien iré a preguntarle!

Muy bien Vegeta

"Es un estúpido igual que todos por aquí, que demonios está insinuando, además ella tuvo la culpa, no debió dejar que esa sabandija se acercara, además es un miserable…"

Entro al siguiente laboratorio pero solo la luz de un escritorio a lo lejos estaba encendida, y se podía distinguir a una persona descansando sobre su silla… esto enfureció más al príncipe.

Por lo visto me equivoque, pensé que eras al menos una persona que se hacía responsable de lo que dice que puede hacer o cumplir, pero ya veo que no

….

Continuaba dormida

¡Acaso estas ignorándome mujer!

Mmmm

¡Despierta Bulma!

¡Ahhhhhhhh!... ¿Vegeta?

¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí?

Bostezando en un principio no recordó lo que le había hecho Vegeta hace unos días y por lo tanto no recordaba su enojo

Mmmm ah, porque estaba trabajando en…

Pero fue muy corta su amnesia…

¡Eres un desconsiderado, como te atreves a gritarme!, además ¡A ti que te importa en que este metida, son mis asuntos! ¡Además según recuerdo, a ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que me pase o deje de pasar!

Es imposible hablar contigo, me voy

¿Eh?

Solo pierdo mi tiempo, no lo haré más…

Es tan difícil para ti, ser amable

Lo mismo digo

¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes

Ahhhh eres…

Al verla por un segundo recordó al padre de Bulma y toda la historia que le había contado hace unos minutos… y de una forma inesperada para la joven que estaba observándolo, Vegeta nuevamente se dio vuelta y comenzó la plática de forma tranquila

Bulma, ¿tú le pediste que se acercara a ti?

¿eh?

Hace unas semanas esa sabandija estaba muy cerca de ti… ¿Por qué?

Yamcha

Hmm…

Mira, Vegeta el siempre será un amigo y me encontraba haciendo las paces con él, no quiero perder su amistad, es un amigo desde que era aún una niña, deberás entenderlo Vegeta, el que el venga a vernos no significa nada más que amistad… además me abrazó para felicitarme… por que a final de cuentas es un motivo de alegría para algunas personas cercanas a mí el estado en el que me encuentro

Hmm, Ya veo… ¿y mi traje?... dijiste…

Esta uno en tu habitación, y hay más en la nave, te vas hoy ¿no es así? Los demás uniformes tardarán en completarse… es muy difícil

Y de la nada, otro cambio, pues al darse la vuelta por completo, se aproximó para abrazarla y no la dejó terminar de hablar, pues la comenzó a besar, lentamente, besos cortos, le beso la frente, los ojos, y termino en su nariz…

Está bien, pero la próxima vez ese gusano amigo tuyo, me tendrá que pedir permiso para tan siquiera voltearte a ver… puede estar aquí, y pasearse por donde quiera, pero a ti no te debe de tocar… y mucho menos ahora

¿El príncipe se encuentra celoso acaso de un simple terrícola?

Llámalo como quieras… pero él ya tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovecho… no le dejare que se quede con la mía

¿Con que oportunidad?

Eres imposible mujer

Y diciendo esto y ahogando las risas de ambos, un beso los fue callando poco a poco fundiéndolos en un muy placentero silencio que poco a poco se tornó más mordaz, agresivo y efervescente, decidiéndolo llevar hacia la habitación del joven y mal humorado Vegeta.


End file.
